


《情有独钟》chapter 15

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [15]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 40





	《情有独钟》chapter 15

时针指向十一点时，金希澈突然起身“我去书房待会，工作没弄完，东海要是有事替我照顾一下。”  
说完又亲了亲朴正洙，大步离开了。  
朴正洙瞧着他离开的背影，又看了看在外面雪天里站着的某位金希澈号称冻死活该的alpha，琢磨过来怎么回事。  
天天让他来做这种事，这什么人呐。  
朴正洙清了清嗓子“咳…去把外面的那位冰雕请进来。”

李赫宰快冻傻了，满身的雪一进屋就化在外套上。耳朵和双手已经冻得发红，突然进到温暖的地方又疼又痒。僵着身子走进客厅看见那位金希澈的omega笑意盈盈地看着他，食指放到比了个噤声的手势。  
朴正洙压低声音  
“希澈在书房，短时间不会出来。”

李赫宰点点头，身体微微发抖，实在太冷了，饶是他这样野外生存过的人也抗不住。  
朴正洙吩咐旁人煮上姜水，亲自泡了茶放到他手里。  
“给你毯子你还就真的在外边傻站啊，澈儿也就是一句气话。”

“没事，能让他消气让我见见东海也算值了。”李赫宰哆哆嗦嗦的捧着茶杯，朴正洙又给他拿了一条毯子盖住“你知道是他让你进来的就好。”  
“等你暖和过来了我带你上去，别把凉气带进去又生病了。”朴正洙回头看了眼楼上“这几天好一点了，人也比之前精神了点。”

李赫宰点点头，冻僵的身体慢慢缓过来“你们多费心，我现在也没法陪着他。”

金希澈在二楼的栏杆处看着楼下的场景，轻轻打开李东海卧室的门，里边的人已经睡熟，抓着被子一角在手里握着。  
金希澈坐在床侧看着，幽幽叹气。

这是李赫宰第一次来李东海的房间，说起来也挺有意思，他跟李东海肌肤相亲无数次，却连人家在自己家里是哪个房间都不知道。  
被朴正洙一路领过去，在门前停下。  
“我就不进去了，你自己进吧。”

李赫宰感激的点点头，小心推开门。屋内铺着柔软的地毯，人走在上面一点声响都没有，米色的壁纸让偌大的房间显得柔和，床头那盏小灯似乎特意为他留的。  
李赫宰走进屋内环视一圈，这房间比他家主卧都要大上一倍。不怪金希澈生气，李东海跟自己确实是过得比以前委屈，首先物质条件上就差了一大截，更别提别的。  
朴正洙说以前生意上有人想绑了李东海报复他们家，李东海爸爸知道以后直接重金雇了雇佣兵来当保镖，这么多年除了在他这还从来没人把李东海成功绑票。

“你别怪希澈反应过激，长这么大第一次遇到这种事，又把东海吓得不轻，他也是心疼才这样。”  
“毕竟是omega，万一真出了大事，你也得后悔一辈子。”

“我明白，是我没照顾好他。”李赫宰垂眸，他比金希澈更怨自己，怨自己把活蹦乱跳的小朋友弄丢了。

大床中间李东海缩成小小一团，捏着被角抱在怀里睡得正香，格子睡衣掀在腰间露出细腰。李赫宰站得远远的看着，目光落在人身上便再也舍不得挪开。他快步走过去，手臂在半空僵住，犹豫半天还是没敢碰李东海，慢慢收回垂在身旁。坐到床边小心覆住李东海捉住被角的手，轻轻捏了捏。  
房间安安静静的，金希澈还特意为李东海点了雪松味的熏香。李赫宰这才放心，慢慢放出信息素，俯身在李东海手背落下轻柔的吻。  
“海海……”他轻轻用脸颊蹭了下omega的手“我很想你。”

朴正洙在门外偷偷看着，一边看一边还要给金希澈汇报。  
【李赫宰坐下了。】  
【李赫宰亲他手了，说话声太小我听不清。】

对话框显示金希澈一直在打字，最后只发过来几个字。  
【让下人把他给我踹出去，我看他是冻轻了。】

李东海睡着睡着突然有一种奇怪的感觉，迷迷糊糊睁开眼却见到李赫宰。显然李赫宰也没想到李东海会突然睁眼，握着他的手不知道说什么好，愣在那里。  
“嗯…？”李东海明显还糊涂着，困意袭来也没多想，还以为是在梦里，闭上眼睛呢喃几句便又陷入沉睡。  
李赫宰微怔，然后抓着李东海手放到脸侧，郑重地发誓。  
“我一定，一定亲手抓住那个混蛋。”

门外轻轻敲了三下，李赫宰把李东海的手放进被里，又替人把被子拉到肩膀。他揉了揉李东海的头发，在额头上落下吻，然后转身离开了。  
李赫宰一直僵着身体，强迫自己不回头看，再多看一眼都会舍不得走。他混混僵僵的给朴正洙道谢，拒绝了留宿一晚的好意返回车上。  
他也没开暖风，就裹着朴正洙给的毯子缩在车里一遍遍回想。李东海睡得迷迷糊糊，看见他第一反应还是笑眯眯的，困得声音软乎乎的黏在一起。  
“你瘦了呀…”  
“我没有怪你的意思，不要自责。”

怎么会不自责呢，他差点把李东海弄丢。  
李赫宰裹紧毯子，在漫天大雪中一步步走到李东海窗下，望着上面的窗户看了许久，久到霜雪在他睫毛上化成水滴滑落。

金希澈带李东海去的是一处海岛，别墅建在临海附近。三层楼高的小洋房仿照北欧式建筑风格，白色和蓝色为主体颜色，配着碧海蓝天倒也好看。  
李东海站在二楼卧室的阳台，听着海浪声和海鸥的叫声，望着不远处的大海，总算是露出近日不常见的笑容。  
金希澈揉揉他头发“知道你喜欢海，这房子送你了，以后没事就来玩玩。”

李东海笑容加深了些，点了点头。  
金希澈捏了捏他的耳朵“多说说话，半天听不到你出个声。”  
以前总被李东海闹的头疼，现在倒是希望能让他头疼。

朴正洙正在楼下收拾行李，他们这次没带佣人，凡事都得亲力亲为。他看见金希澈下来笑了笑，把手里的盒子递过去“这个放电视柜上。”  
金希澈应了一声，跟他一起收拾。

“东海喜欢这儿吗？”

“笑了，真不容易。”金希澈一边收拾一边道“说起来我觉得你也挺喜欢的，我把旁边房子买下来给你吧，以后没事我们也过来度个假。”

“来陪东海散心的，度什么假度假。”朴正洙嗔怪拍人一下“赶紧陪你弟去，哪有你这样不让人家见alpha还不去多陪一会的。”

金希澈笑呵呵应了，扔下一句贤内助转身就跑。留朴正洙一个人原地脸红，把手里金希澈的衣服一扔，顺便踩上两脚出气。

李东海面对大海只觉得心旷神怡，什么烦闷都能被海浪冲走。他很喜欢大海，广阔无垠一眼望不到边际，什么都能包容。  
他看了一阵，脸上一直挂着笑，然后掏出手机认真拍下照片。多日来他终于想起主动联系alpha，聊天界面一打开全都是李赫宰的自言自语。

【给你看我这边的海，那个礁石长得好像坐着的人。】

李赫宰看完以后笑了笑，保存好照片回复。

【嗯，我也想你。】

李东海紧紧握住手机，脸颊微红。谁说想他了，呸！真不要脸！  
李赫宰盯着聊天界面浅笑，还好，李东海总算有心情搭理自己了。他收起手机，关机扔进衣柜里继续穿衣服。换衣室的灯光明亮，日光灯照在所有人脸上，将上面的迷彩映得清楚。  
他有使命，在为大爱付出时，小爱只能收起来，放在心里。

另一边的海滩上，李东海被金希澈和朴正洙强拖着拉到沙滩上玩。金希澈一边走一边絮絮叨叨“你准备一辈子不见人吗，你哥能买得起私人飞机但是买不起岛国，给咱家省点钱吧。”  
朴正洙瞪他一眼，又胡说八道。  
“东海啊，别听你哥瞎说，你总不出来见人怎么行，我们都陪着你呢不用怕。”

李东海抿着嘴，不情不愿被推着走。他不想出门，外边的阳光虽然好，可那天也是这么好的阳光，然后唯一的一处阴影却笼罩了他。  
朴正洙搭着他肩膀，指着清澈的海面“往前边走一走？”

李东海摇摇头，他想回房间。  
金希澈哪管得了这么多，拉着李东海就往前跑，一口气跑到浅水区，一把掀起海水泼到李东海身上。  
李东海一愣，被泼成落汤鸡，眨眨眼看着金希澈毫无反应。朴正洙随后气喘吁吁跑过来，把着李东海的手又泼回去。  
“哪有你这么当哥的，欺负人家孩子。”又转头批评“傻了？还不泼回去？”  
话音刚落，又被金希澈泼了一身水。  
朴正洙瞪着眼转过头，居然敢泼他？？  
“东海你往旁边站，看我怎么收拾你哥。”

李东海愣愣的退两步，坐在沙滩上，看着两个哥哥互相泼水。今天的阳光好，大海被照的闪闪发光，金希澈和朴正洙两个人打闹一阵便抱在一起，轮廓也在发光。  
他呆呆地看着，突然想起李赫宰。前几天李赫宰半夜发过来的消息，他第二天早上起来才看见，握着手机想了很久也没有回。  
李赫宰对他说。

“刚刚梦到你躲在角落里哭。我醒来以后想抱抱你，发现你没在我身边。”  
之后隔了很长很长时间，又发来短短的一行字。  
“我真的很想你。”

他早上起来看着手机偷偷哭了一阵，他也很想李赫宰，但他没有一点精力。每一天都用来应对内心时不时的恐慌和笼罩他久久不散的阴影。

李东海躺在沙滩椅上，忽然被滴了两滴水。一睁眼金希澈正在往他身上倒水。李东海颇为无奈，虽说是哄自己，这哥未免也太幼稚了。  
“哥……”  
“你怎么老气横秋的，要不我让人给你运辆车过来玩？”金希澈一屁股坐到李东海身旁。  
李东海摇摇头“不用，我就想安静待一阵子。”  
“嗯？过这村可就没这店了，真的不要新车？”金希澈歪头看人，见李东海摇摇头又叹口气。  
“你总这样怎么行，都过去一个多月了。”

“我知道。”李东海垂眸，指了下不远处的一辆并不起眼的车“赫宰的朋友也一直在附近看着我。”  
“我也知道我现在很安全，但是还是害怕，总觉得自己还会再经历一次。”  
李东海抬眼，眼眶中又有些泪水。  
“哥你知道吗，那两个人一开始根本没打算怎么我，是那边的人说要这样，会给他们钱，才有那些事的。”  
“那个人大概就只是想羞辱我，或者用我来报复赫宰吧。”  
“没达到目的，怎么会罢休呢……”李东海苦笑，他真的很害怕，那天的场景历历在目，怎么都忘不掉。就像电影一样，一遍遍在他脑海中播放。  
他好不容易摆脱噩梦，但仍被不安笼罩，生活在惶恐之中。  
金希澈也明白急不来，拉着李东海的手把人拉起来“那起来走两圈，踩踩水。”

李赫宰和一小队人依照之前的计划偷偷摸到村庄的后边，西南侧边境线因为地形原因有不少黑市，所以这一片地区的非法交易格外多。  
尽管这几年打击力度加大，但境内不流通的使得那些手段愈发隐蔽，因此也格外危险。非法交易泛滥势必会导致枪械泛滥，每一次清剿都可以说是与死神擦肩而过。  
他们一众人按计划隐藏在树丛中，这一次任务前部队安排了家属见面，大家便都知道这次任务严峻。  
出发前李赫宰犹豫一阵还是没告诉李东海，让他知道了也是跟着担心，没必要再雪上加霜。他是全队唯一没见家属的人，只出发前跟前来送他们的父亲打了声招呼。

夜色更深了，他们要去的地方就在这村庄里最靠山的区域，从上俯瞰有一处靠山排列密集的房屋就是他们的目的地。这是一个村中村，那些亡命徒很聪明，将基地安在平民百姓之中。  
这个时间大部分民房已经熄灭灯，李赫宰带一队人悄悄摸进村，分散成几队各自贴着墙根前进。一路顺畅地来到最后的民房附近时，李赫宰突然打了个手势停下。不远处的空地上站着一个孩子，看上去年龄不大，大概七八岁的样子。  
他特意把枪卸下来，准备把那个孩子抱走，一会真的跟那边杠上枪，这孩子站在这里会被牵连。  
杨韬一把拉住他“哥，太危险了，这孩子救不了。”  
“没事，我去看看。”李赫宰又看了眼，那孩子孤零零的蹲在地上，拿着一辆破旧得不成样子的玩具车。  
李赫宰小心翼翼靠近，离那孩子几米远的时候停下。他记得以前有过丧心病狂的把几岁大的孩子培养成死士，专门利用成年人对孩子的松懈来报复。  
李赫宰刚要开口，那孩子却突然开口。

“你们来了。”

李赫宰当即一惊，连忙向后退了两步。那孩子抬起头，冲他笑“好久不见，李队。”

李赫宰沉沉地看着这孩子，这口气十分耳熟，像是独狼的感觉。  
那孩子又道“猜猜我是谁。”  
李赫宰不语。  
安静一阵后，那个孩子又问道“猜猜我是谁。”

杨韬从身后冲过来，拉住他回到掩体后。  
“哥，这孩子有问题。”

“我知道……”李赫宰重新握住枪，愣愣地看着沙地“我们这次任务，有独狼掺和在里面吗？”  
“没有吧，没见着有他啊。”杨韬瞄着不远处的动静，小声汇报遇到的情况。  
果不其然，几乎每一队都遇到了相同的情况。他们附近有一个孩子，不同的是，他们没人上去跟孩子讲过话。  
场面一时有些尴尬，不管这孩子很难保证不会在他们背后放冷枪。所有人的耳机在安静片刻后响起命令，开枪。  
李赫宰捏紧枪身，这只是个七八岁的孩子。  
杨韬小声道“不对吧，这孩子身后是什么？”

李赫宰顺着看过去，刚刚没注意到，这孩子后背有一块异常的凸起。  
他眼睛一转，不敢置信地回头“炸药？”  
话音刚落，不远处发出一声巨响。紧接着耳机传来凌乱嘈杂的声音，另一队人开枪以后引爆了雷管，附近的地都跟着震了一下。  
本想偷袭的计划，现在是不可能了。

所有人只得硬着头皮端起枪，入夜正面交锋实在不是易事，他们躲在房屋后充作掩体，村庄里的狗开始叫起来，逐渐挨家挨户亮起灯，又迅速灭掉。  
李赫宰躲在最近的一处墙后，机枪扫射嘣起一阵沙土。他实在是被扫烦了，回身往另一侧跑，跳到一处院墙内的水缸上面瞄准正在拿机枪扫射的人，干净利落的一枪了结。  
他回过身准备往村庄里冲，耳机响起后方再次下达的命令，立刻解决掉各个路口的人肉炸弹。现在这关键时刻自然没人有心情研究拆弹，更何况那几个孩子也不是善茬儿。  
李赫宰顿了一秒，伴随一声枪响从瞄准镜中看那孩子倒在地上。他收起枪，沉沉叹口气，他真的不愿意将枪口对准一个年幼的孩子，即便是恶魔之子。  
一切还在继续，战场瞬息万变，每一秒的进退都会影响到最终的胜利。  
李赫宰和所有人一起冲进村庄时，房子开始连成一片火海，然而他们想要进去便只能从燃烧起来的房屋中穿过。  
李赫宰咬牙冲进去，他没办法，他们没有退路。灼热的高温扑面而来，他来不及想太多，从墙面翻进去。落地便立刻冲进房子，踩着火舌开始蔓延的凳子一跃从窗中跳出去，迅速在地上滚了一圈灭掉身上的火。  
他急促喘息几下，等身后的人都到位以后继续前进，每一步都踩着弹壳和鲜血而过。  
这村庄内的地形错综复杂，几人成一圈，应付四面八方冒出来的恶徒。李赫宰刚一枪干掉不远处举起手雷的人，下一秒腹部传来剧烈的疼痛。他强忍着转过身将那人击毙，腿一软便往地上倒，杨韬一把拉住他躲进附近的房子里。  
“没事吧？”  
“没事。”李赫宰深吸口气忍住，拍了拍杨韬的肩“小伤，结束再说。”

他们已经有七成的把握，路过的地方尽是尸体。李赫宰躲在墙后换好弹夹，顺手把旁边尸体身上的自制手雷拆下来几个扔出去，连着几声巨响后又开始响起密集的枪声。  
他捂着小腹粗喘一阵，又拿起枪冲出去。  
这场战争离结束还有很久。

李东海一个人沿着海岸线走，他是偷偷溜出来的，故意把手机扔在家里，脱离便捷的电子设备以后世界安静下来。  
他也不知道自己走了多远，一步步走过沙滩，海水一次次冲过他的脚面，偶尔有开放的外国人冲他献殷勤就低着头避开。他走了很久，回头已经看不见自己住的房子了。  
大海似乎在涨潮，刚刚还将将没过脚面的海水已经悄然升至脚腕。李东海终于停下来，歪着头看着自己陷进沙子中的双脚。  
“不见了…”

金希澈在夜幕降临的时候才找到李东海，他快把附近跑了个遍才找到人。当他迎着最后一点晚霞看到李东海的背影时，几乎快要落泪。  
小孩一个人坐在礁石上面，海水围在周围一波波拍打着礁石，将他围在中间。Omega身影小小的一只，一个人面朝大海，看着海浪出神。

“李东海！你想吓死我是不是？”

被唤了名字的人一抖，转过头笑了笑“你找到我啦。”  
最后一点落日余晖被黑夜覆盖，李东海的身影变得模糊。金希澈叹口气，走进海里一步步靠近，冲他伸出手“下来。”  
李东海坐在上边晃了晃脚丫“我找不到下来的路了，我想在这呆一晚上。”

“胡闹，童话故事看多了啊，这没美人鱼，赶紧下来。”金希澈冲他招了招手“快点，晚饭还没吃呢。”

“我真的下不来，我找不到路走，天太黑了。”李东海瞥了眼身后，天黑下来以后他真的不记得自己是怎么爬上来的。  
金希澈只觉得这浪越来越大了，一波波拍在他腰间，差点把他撞倒。夜里再次涨潮是常有的事，而且风浪很大，在海里待着越晚越危险。  
“跳下来，我接着你。”

“真的要跳吗？”李东海垂头看人。  
金希澈招了招手“废话，我手都举酸了。赶紧的，我饿了。”

李东海哦了一声，却朝着反方向倒下去，他一点都没犹豫，噗通一声落进海里。  
金希澈吓得瞪大眼睛，李东海跳的方向正好在他的反面，他来不及想太多，赶紧朝另一边游过去。天这么黑他根本不知道李东海掉哪了，只能闭着眼在水里一顿摸索，吓得头皮发麻。  
兴许是老天眷顾他，金希澈往海里游了一点，水里胡乱摸索一阵触到布料。抓住衣服的一角一把将人拎起来，拖着李东海往浅水的地方走，胡乱扔在地上。  
海浪把跌到地上的人冲得更靠岸边，李东海呛了几口水，猛地咳嗽起来。掌心传来锥心的疼痛，刚刚被扔到地上时手划过沙滩上的石头，掌心被划出一道长长的口子。  
金希澈站在李东海面前，头发湿漉漉的垂在脸侧，十分狼狈。他大步走过去，狠狠一巴掌甩到李东海脸上。  
“清醒了吗？！”

李东海被打懵了，坐在地上傻傻的看着人。他长这么大从来没被金希澈打过，这还是第一次，脸颊火辣辣的疼。他突然觉得委屈了，脸也疼，手也疼，哪里都疼，他为什么天天都在疼。  
金希澈胸口剧烈起伏，他刚刚差点被吓死。亲眼看着李东海从他面前消失，那一刻什么都没想，万一李东海就这么不见了，他非得把这海滩掘地三尺也要找到。惊吓过后便是愤怒，还有这么多人陪着他爱着他，他居然想跳海，还当着自己的面，这不是想气死他是什么。

“知道为什么打你吗？”

回答他的是李东海的抽泣声。  
金希澈气的又踢一脚“哭什么哭！我还没哭呢！”

坐在海水里的人哭得更大声了，然后可怜兮兮地冲他伸出手“我手出血了，疼..”

金希澈差点被气晕，一把拽起来李东海往岸上走“疼死你活该，还跳海，你怎么不去撞墙！”

“哦…”

“你还真想撞墙？！”金希澈怒骂，大眼睛瞪起来“没完了是吧？这么想去死，我一会就把你从楼上推下去！让李赫宰来给你收尸，你俩干脆一起去做绝命鸳鸯算了！”

李东海愣住，哇的一下哭开，一边哭一边钻进金希澈怀里。金希澈抱住他，轻轻拍着后背由他哭。  
“海也跳了闹也闹了，就到这结束吧。”

李东海点了点头，哭得更厉害，好像要把心底积攒的那些痛苦全部都发泄出来。金希澈把他的头按在自己肩膀“没事…都过去了，该往前看了。”

那天晚上金希澈陪李东海在夜色中的海滩上待了许久，身上的衣服干了又湿，直到李东海精疲力竭止住抽泣。他背着李东海一步一步走回家，像小时候李东海刚分化成omega时被alpha欺负，他替李东海出头狠狠修理一番那些人以后，背起躲在角落里的李东海慢慢走出阴暗的角落。  
他们从好像要吞没人的夜幕中走出，前方是亮起暖黄色灯光的精致的房子。 

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
